


Fireworks

by bisexualrey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, F/M, I love my space kids, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualrey/pseuds/bisexualrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 word one shot.  The first thing he says is her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Rey waited for Finn to wake up before traveling to find Luke.

The nurses alerted Rey immediately when he first stirred-- apparently feverishly calling for her.  She sprinted to his room, accidentally running into several people on the way.  She barely apologized-- too anxious to see if her best friend was alright.  Seeing him moving-- it made her throat swell up and her stomach twist.

“Rey,” he murmured, opening his eyes to meet her’s.  They were deep, almost black and they sparked something inside of her-- something she couldn’t recognize.  He was fireworks and she was out of breath, watching, unable to identify how she felt or what she wanted to say.

“Finn,” she kneeled so their faces were almost touching, “I thought you were--”

“I love you,” he whispered, still unsure of where he was or what he was doing there but absolutely sure that the girl in front of him was the best person he ever met.  He thought about all the things he could say, yet none of them came to mind except for those three words.

“You--” she paused, tears to her eyes.  She wasn’t sure how he meant it but it was the first time she could remember anyone saying it to her, “I love you too.”


End file.
